Unexpected Romance
by FF Queen
Summary: Harry has a crush on the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang, but with a little hint from Hermione, he may be able to turn that crush into a relationship. :)


Unexpected Romace  
********************************************************************************************  
Dis: As you all know, J.K. owns Harry Potter and not me.   
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Harry!" Harry spun around as he caught sight of Cho running up to him through the crowded corridor. "'Lo Cho." Harry replied, grinning. "Great match wasn't it?" Cho laughed as she smacked him on his shoulder. "I haven't seen a catch like that in - well never." Harry felt his face go red as Cho continued on about his capture of the Snitch from last night's Quidditch match. Gryffindor had been up against Slytherin, and Harry had given Draco a run for his money by knocking him out by doing the Wronski Feint. "What lesson do you have next?" Cho finally managed to ask as she stopped raving about last night. "History of Magic." Harry groaned, as they walked down into the Great Hall. "Well at least you don't have Divination." Cho giggled as they parted for their tables. "Later!"  
  
"Hey Harry, got a girlfriend have we?" Fred teased as Harry sat next to him. Hermione just looked at Harry in pure disgust. "No!" Harry answered quickly, shoting a quick glare at Feed and George. "Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. Harry, Fred and George scanned the Great Hall. "Up there." George finally said, pointing at a staircase that led to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Why?" He added as Hermione got up.  
"Oh, I just have to see him about er- our work. He needed help." Hermione fibbed as she walked over to Ron. "Yeah, whatever." Fred, George and Harry burst out laughing.  
  
'Hey Ron, what was up with you and Hermione today at lunch? -Harry' Ron screwed up his face awkwardly as he read Harry's note. 'Nothing. -Ron' Ron folded the parchment back up and flew it back to Harry while Proffessor Binns wasn't watching. Harry had to bite on his cloak to keep himself from laughing as he wrote an untidy note back. 'Sure, then why were you both kissing? Or were you practising a new spell? It's obvious! Okay, I'm shutting up now. - Your sworn to silence friend, Harry' Ron sighed as another note flew over to him. He unfolded slowly. "WHAT?" Everyone snapped out of ther daydreams and stared at Ron. "Uh....hi."  
  
"When was I kissing Hermione?" Ron asked as he and Harry walked out from History of Magic.   
"Last night. You weren't they only ones awake you know." Harry smiled cheekily as Ron went a bright red. "So...So you saw what we did?" Harry nodded slightly as they entered the corridor. "B-But no one was in the Common Room!"   
"I was hiding in the corner working, you mustn't have noticed me." Ron just shrugged stifly. "I guess so." A cheeky smile played across Harry's face as they walked down the marble staricase to meet Hermione. "Hi guys!" Hermione called as she waved to them from talking to Cho. Harry's heart gave a leap as Cho smiled and waved at him.   
  
"Have a good time with Binns?" Cho asked Harry with a laugh. Harry nodded his head sarcastically. "Yep, History of Magic's the best subject there is..." Hermione and Ron were too busy in quiet conversation to listen to Harry and Cho. Cho gave another laugh, this time Harry joined in. Hermione suddenly broke Ron off in mid-sentence as she looked over to Cho and Harry, a smile on her face. "Hey Cho! Harry wants to ask you something." She and Ron both laughed as they walked off, leaving Harry and Cho alone. By now Harry swore his face was a hot red. "What is it?" Cho asked, still smiling. Harry knew that Cho knew what he wanted to ask, but she wouldn't admit it. "W-Will you go out with me?" He asked quietly, avoiding eye contact with her. Cho's smile grew even wider as a mysterious twinkle played in her eyes. "Well..."  
********************************************************************************************  
A/N: Reveiw and I'll continue! ^^ And plus, you don't want to miss out on the next chapter, trust me! 


End file.
